Unexpected Love
by blondie-chan
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are sent on a mission but will they do more then just complete the mission. I know I suck at summaries please review no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. 'tear'

Warning: There might be lemons in later chapters

A/N Hey this is my first fanfic so no flames please. I'm really only doing this so that I can beta-read so it's probably not going to be that good.

Sakura stood outside the ramen shop waiting for Naruto. 'I can't believe I'm waiting for him again. He's so annoying.' She stood there tapping her foot and was about to go in after him when he came stumbling out like always.

"Oh, hey Sakura what are you doing here?"

"You're late again. Gosh Naruto you're so annoying I still don't know how you passed the exams. I mean really what were they thinking." She walked away and Naruto followed her wondering why Sakura was always mad at him.

They walked towards the training grounds not talking to each other. Sasuke was leaning against a tree with a scowl on his face like always. "Sasuke! How are you today? I hope you're doing well I'm sorry that I was late I had to wait for stupid Naruto"

Sasuke just stood there wondering why she was always bagging on Naruto.

Just then Kakashi showed up and told them to get ready for a mission. "What type of mission sensei?" Kakashi just said it's a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or any of the characters and probably never will

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or any of the characters and probably never will

Warnings: Lemon in later chapters

A/N: Please review I see all these hits and not one review it breaks my heart.

Sakura was in her room packing for the upcoming mission. 'I wonder what we're going to do.' She was going around her room getting everything she needed when she found the flower that Naruto had given her yesterday. She brought it up to her nose and smelled it. She blushed slightly and smiled. 'Damn that Naruto why did he give this to me and why am I getting these feelings. I like Sasuke right?' She was about to throw it in the trash when she decided to keep it instead. 'Why throw away such a pretty flower its not the flowers fault that it was given to her by Naruto and not by Sasuke.' At least that's what she told herself as she put it in a vase by her bed right next to the pic of the four of them.

Sakura was waiting outside the ramen shop again this morning for Naruto to get done with his breakfast. 'I'm waiting here because he wont show up on time if I didn't . its not because I want to walk with him or anything, I mean hes so annoying, I cant have feelings for him.'

Just then Naruto came walking out of the ramen shop "Hey Sakura why are you blushing?"

Sakura jumped and blushed more "Its none of your business and it certainly wasn't because of you!" She stalked off not bothering to see if Naruto followed or not.

They both got to the spot that they were meeting Kakashi at the gate just as Kakashi himself was showing up. "Hey Kakashi sensei will you tell us what this mission is about now?" Sakura and Naruto ran up to where he and Sasuke were standing.

"No you'll find out when we get there." He then started to walk down the road expecting his pupils to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Warnings: Lemon it later chapters

A/N: Please give reviews I see so many hits and very little reviews it breaks my heart.

They were walking down the road wondering where they were going. Sakura was walking beside Naruto and snuck a peek at him when he turnd his head and caught hr staring. " Oh, is there something on my face Sakura?" he asked and wiped at his face.

Sakura blushed a little and looked away "No." 'What was she doing staring at him she should be staring at Sasuke not Naruto. And why did she blush when he caught her its not like she cares what he thinks right?'

"Then why were you staring at me?" Naruto asked her.

"I wasn't staring at you I mean why would I your not cute or anything you think so much of yourself Naruto." She went to walk beside Sasuke 'I cant believe I just said that now hes going to think that I think hes cute or something which I don't.'

They continued on the road until it started getting dark and Kakashi decided that they best stop at a hotel for the night. The hotel had a hot spring so Sakura decided to take a bath. She sliped into the bath just as Naruto came out wearing a towel and nothing else. "Naruto!! What the Hell! Why are you out here! This is the GIRLS bath! You BAKA!" she started trrowing lose rocks at him as he tried to duck back into the building.

"I didn't know sorry Sakura." He ran back into the hotel and went to the guys side. 'Damn that Naruto what was he doing in nothing but a towel she hadn't wanted to see him like that but damn thoes abs were amazing it was an eight pack and they looked rock hard man she was itching to run her hands over them and taste them. Wait a second im not supposed to think that about Naruto im only supposed to think that way about Sasuke.' She was so confused so she decided to not think about it and just relax but she could hear Naruto on the otherside and wondered how he would look with the towel off . 'No I don't want to see that. Why am I all of a sudden feeling this way?' Sakura got out and wraped her towel around her and headed inside. On her way she ran into Naruto on his way to his room 'Thank god he has his clothes on' "Hey Sakura, im sorry about earlier I didn't know"

"its ok Naruto, Im going to my room see you later." She headed to her room to change and go to bed. 'Was I just nice to him?' Naruto was wondering the same thing as he headed twords his own room. Sakura turned off the light and crawled into bed wondering what they were going to do tomorrow.


End file.
